Naruto: the new Snake of the Leaf
by usuallyforgotten
Summary: Naruto during the Orochimaru attack gets bitten rather than sasuke and through the shiki fuin sealing unknown 'evil' chakra's Orochimaru is absorbed body and soul. Dark naruto fic naruharem M for language and possibly SC. challenge from tremor230's profile.


**hello I'm UF I am attempting a challenge from tremor230's profile named Naruto:the new snake of the leaf. **

**essentially Naruto moves sasugay out of the way and is marked by the curse seal but due to the shiki fuin as well as the Kyuubi's chakra Orochimaru is absorbed destroying his soul in the process. Oh and by the way yes bashing bashing and more bashing will come don't like don't read. Expect crappy punctuation I find it honorable but unneeded.**

_**EDIT:I apologise but i can no longer continue this due to outside problems.**_

**Forest of death**

"Sasuke Sasuke !" Naruto called out almost immediately regretting it hearing a low growl from the surrounding forest. He sighed at hearing the bitch of the team scream and then heard Sakura's scream.

Following quickly after the idiots he found a quite interesting sight to see 'well if we're fucked may as well get some power ' thought the blonde deviously as he pushed sasuke out of the way and found two fangs stuck in his neck and him going numb.

**mindscape**

When Naruto woke up he found himself in what could probably be called a castle or mansion he got up and slowly walked into the mansion when he got to what should have been a throne room he saw a man with a chain around his neck "ah Kyuubi how are you" getting no response other than a low growl.

He sat on the throne as Orochimaru's thought and skills slowly integrated themselves into his skill sets he grinned when he learned of Kabuto and the sound teams . Underlings that will follow orders without question, that 'immortal' technique was full of bull with so many flaws with only one good quality tch horrible.

Naruto felt a tug on his mind awaking to find sasuke getting the shit beaten out of him by a team from oto. So naturally being a product of Orochimaru's fuck up he knew a 'secret' code witch stopped Dosu in his tracks "how do you know that code"" why I'm Orochimaru of course" his response being widened eyes and sensing no lies he knelt along with Kin and Zaku " now leave before I decide to gut you for your impotence" scrambling to leave they rushed off with a chorus of yes Orochimaru-sama.

Naruto looked over to see Sakura trembling and Sasuke glaring at him. Releasing some killing intent making Sakura look like she pissed herself and Sasuke stumbled back. Grinning Naruto told them to follow and jumped into the foliage while on their way to the tower Naruto massacred any team he came across.

**the tower **

**two hours after Orochi's curse **

After a needless talk with a pestering dolphin Naruto was intercepted by the young anko mitarashi as she held him by the collar in the middle of the hall he grinned when she almost hissed "okay ya brat how come I hear you've been calling your self orochi-teme" "that hurts Anko-hime I thought you would've liked seeing me".

Anko growled and started to retrieve a kunai from her pocket and held it to Naruto's throat "I know your not him once his jutsu takes affect his body changes" " sigh Fine then hebi-hime I'm not orochi-kun but I am his 'heir' you see he was absorbed by the seal when it was placed on me the Kyuubi and all not wanting to let him go".

A kunai 'popped' out of his sleeve and using the ball of it started to rub the small of her back making her involuntarily moan then glare at him "look I despise the snake I may have his memories as well as his powers but his methods were imbecilic I can remove that seal and I won't dangle it above your head I would do it right now but I have a invasion to call off. With that he ripped out of Anko's grip and walked off. _'That brat better get this shit off me before I decide to castrate him *sigh* but knowing him they'd probably grow back.'_

**well then like I said before tremor does great stories and I will try to update as soon as I can. I can't write on weekends. please review.**


End file.
